


[Translation]Questions问

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Questions & Answers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 3k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们谈，又避而不谈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]Questions问

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> 设定在EP2片尾。
> 
> PS：本文是02年写的，所以与EP3没什么关系。

Questions

 

Selena

 

尽管经过了数小时的治疗与输液，欧比旺·肯诺比的口中依旧残留有沙与血淡淡的苦味。野兽、燃烧金属与死亡的恶臭充斥着他的鼻腔，不知道要多久才能消散。他们已经启程返回科洛桑，医务室里到处是伤员，但不算爆满，可其背后惨淡的隐喻却让他痛苦不已。在斗兽场里，他以为有至少二十名绝地生还。现在，他只数到十五人，只能寄希望于其他人在别的穿上。

 

是为了我，他想。他们是为解救我而死的。

 

他马上摒弃了这个自我中心的想法。现在不是沉溺于无用愧疚感的时候。另外，他理性的一面知道他们是因杜库而死的，杜库，那个叛徒，又逃脱了，只会带来更多的死亡与毁灭。

 

愤怒同样是种危险的情感，所以欧比旺决定做些有意义的事。他还有安纳金需要担心，奎刚死后，这个想法又一次给他带来某种矛盾的抚慰。

 

安纳金失去了右臂，欧比旺坚持他需要立即进行治疗，手术成功了。现在，是时候考虑其他问题了，比如安纳金未经批准前往塔图因的行为以及他对阿米达拉议员的儿时崇拜已经明显发展成了迷恋。更要命的是，从杜库逃脱后帕德梅·阿米达拉拥吻他的样子来看，已经很难排除这种关系只是一厢情愿的可能。

 

他在残肢复健区找到了安纳金。他的学徒以冥想姿态坐在地板上，面前是一坛百克达原液，欧比旺一瞬间以为看到了奎刚，他面对着能量屏的身影被略微扭曲，等待着即将降临的死亡。这太荒唐了。奎刚和安纳金一点都不像，而情况更是大相径庭。

 

但他绕过液体坛的脚步还是犹豫了几分。安纳金凝滞的身影中有些不自然的地方，也许是因为他从来都不觉得冥想简单，一度需要被引导才能触及宁静的心境。

 

安纳金抬头，让欧比旺惊讶的是，他竟然在笑。一个释怀、男孩子气的笑容，显示出他心情大好，尽管接下来还有一大堆问题要谈，首先就是在他们两人应该像平常一样作为一个团队出击的时候单枪匹马冲上去对付杜库，但欧比旺还是忍不住笑了。他们俩都还活着。其他的事就都还可以补救。“你看上去没事了，”安纳金说，自长老会通知他们去保护阿米达拉议员后他第一次听上去真心实意的高兴。“帕德梅告诉我说你的伤已经治好了，但我以为她是在安慰我。她对自己的伤也轻描淡写。”

 

“我很好，”欧比旺确认道，决定不触及任何关于帕德梅·阿米达拉的话题，现在还不行。这是个紧迫的问题，但他本以为会发现一个因失去手臂而陷入震惊与绝望的安纳金，可看上去她的来访带来不少安慰，所以这事可以暂缓缓。

 

“你呢？”他一直避免直视安纳金的右臂，不想让自己的弟子意识到他的残疾，但现在他没有回避。安纳金还穿着病号服，所以他的手臂大部分被遮住了，但他放在膝头的手臂还是闪着黄橙色的光泽。明显，医疗机器人给他装的是那种通用假肢，等定制假肢根据安纳金的左臂做好了后再予以替换。

 

安纳金是顺着他的视线低下头，又一动不动了。

 

“哦，”他说，“那个啊。”

 

但他马上又抬起头，眼中依然没有任何的绝望。也许他还处于震惊之中，并没仔细思考自己失去了什么。另外，他们应该也给他灌了更强效的止痛药。

 

“不好看，”安纳金实事求是地说，“而且还不太好用。但我能修好。”他声音里了些变化，欧比旺在原力中向他探去，却惊讶得发现自己的碰触全被挡了回去，这让他很是受伤。

 

“修东西我很在行，”安纳金继续说道，突然之间又冷硬起来，让欧比旺更为迷惑。他摸不准弟子反复心情的根源在哪里。

 

接下来的事让他更加摸不着头脑，因为安纳金咬了咬嘴唇，问他：“你可以跟我一起冥想吗，师父？有……一段时间了。”

 

这话说的没错。欧比旺心里也怀疑他们现在的状况是否真的能达到冥想的境界，但他知道对方是想和他重归就好。安纳金也许和他一样都渴望与对方谈些什么，他们只是不知道要从哪里开始。所以欧比旺点点头，坐在了他弟子对面。他们有那么多事要谈，也许最好由安纳金起头。

 

他们相对无言地坐了一会儿，欧比旺惊讶地发现这种感觉很好。生还并拥有彼此的释怀感又一次让他几乎过载。他差点就失去了安纳金，而如果真是那样的话，他们最后的记忆就会是两人就职责对彼此愤怒的指控。

 

“我不知道杜库曾经是奎刚的师傅，”安纳金突然说道。“也是尤达大师的学徒。”他脸色一沉。“看上去，长老会并没察觉到他的未来掩藏在阴云之中，或者他太危险不适于被训练。不光是长老会，尤达大师也没发现。”

 

欧比旺差点就斥责安纳金这番对议会不敬的言论了。他刚张开嘴，接着又犹豫了。这段话也许的确不够礼貌，但这个想法倒是一个有趣的见解，不是针对长老会，而是安纳金的心思。当初长老会拒绝接受安纳金，欧比旺并没站在安纳金的角度上想，一方面，他自己的看法与长老会一致，另一方面，奎刚的抗命伤害了他。过后，事情的发展与师傅的临终遗言改变了他的想法，失落与哀伤以用绝地的方式的努力调和这两种情绪则让他无暇顾及这事。欧比旺真的从来没想过那次拒绝会让安纳金介怀了十年。欧比旺受到了打击。他应该已经教会安纳金了啊。

 

“未来，”他用自己最平静的声音说道，解构尤达的的话，“瞬息万变。尽管我们的目标是好的，但没有人是完美无缺或者全知全能的，学徒。你应该清楚。”

 

安纳金缩了一下，几乎看不出来，但他的确缩了一下。

 

“我知道，”他低声回答。欧比旺更加担心了。十天前的安纳金肯定会顶撞他，然后他们就可以你来我往的针锋相对，在过去的一年里，欧比旺愈加觉得需要管教自己学徒情绪化的叛逆倾向，所以这种争吵也愈加激烈。现在，欧比旺只想知道，安纳金到底怎么了？

 

他刚打算就安纳金难得的谦虚探探男孩的底，安纳金又开口了。他的声音突然间听上去既年幼又彷徨。

 

“如果奎刚还活着，你认为他会和杜库对战么？”

 

“他绝不会加入他，”欧比旺回答，口气比应该的激烈。他自己也被吓到了。如果他闭上眼，已然能感觉到电流切入皮肤的感觉，能听到杜库用他黑暗优雅的嗓音谈起奎刚时的喜爱与哀伤。当然了，那一定是假的。杜库是个叛徒，他没有权利分享对奎刚的哀伤，或者任何别的东西。

 

安纳金看着他，皱起了眉头。“我问的不是这个，师父，”他说，听上去也被欧比旺的反应吓了一跳。欧比旺静下心来。他遗憾地发觉，杜库利用奎刚记忆带给他的恐惧要比自己之前估计得严重许多。

 

“我知道，安纳金，”他说，决定回答原来的问题，希望自己还如惯常的那样平静，“奎刚会与杜库对战。他会哀伤，但会将之看做履行自己作为绝地武士的职责。”

 

“只是……难道那不像是反抗父亲的儿子一样吗？”

 

欧比旺摇头。心里头，他已经开始盘算将话题引向其他地方。听到杜库将他自己和奎刚放在一个句子里说出口已经够糟糕的了，现在，安纳金又做出了这种不恰当的类比……但他依旧没法命令对方停止。这是自他们在帕德梅·阿米达拉公寓里的谈话后第一次谈到任何重要的事，他不打算给安纳金理由再次退缩，这次不行，他们之间还有太多没说完的话。

 

“不。是一个好人将坏人绳之以法，防止他继续作恶。”

 

他不自觉地看向安纳金膝头那只非人类的机械手。他想到那些死在吉奥诺伊斯星的绝地。他们的遗体尚未被完全火化。而杜库点燃的战火将会带来更多的死亡。

 

“所以你并不相信，”安纳金有点犹豫，似乎他踏上的是一条飘渺的逆行道路，“奎刚有朝一日会原谅他？”

 

欧比旺发觉自己的冷静正渐渐丧失。他再一次忍住了即将脱口的斥责，转而试图用老师教育学生的口吻解释。专注于那个问题本身，他告诉自己，别想自己的感觉。

 

“对我们来说，富有同情心是很重要的，”他最终这么说道。“对奎刚来说尤为如此。就像我告诉你的，他会为杜库的堕落而哀伤，就像尤达大师与云度大师那样，他会为杜库曾经的为人而感到难过。但堕入黑暗面意味着你永远的偏离了正道。杜库所做的一切都是谋杀，安纳金。他需要为那场屠杀负责，那就是屠杀，没有疑问。他背叛了绝地的一切原则。在这种情况下，奎刚已经没法原谅他了。”

 

安纳金问出问题以后便一直盯着地面。现在，他抬起了头，但他锐利的蓝眼中映出的东西让欧比旺大感震惊。他看到了恐怖与自责，愤怒与憎恨，更有一种深邃得看不见底的绝望。有一瞬间，这一切就摆在那里，像一杯盛着玻璃渣的杯子一样摆在欧比旺面前，紧接着，安纳金的面孔突然间一片空白，欧比旺甚至不能确定刚才的一切是否只是光线作祟。但医务室惨白稳定的光线从来没有闪烁过。

 

“我明白，”安纳金沉闷地说。

 

“安纳金，”欧比旺小心地问道，“为什么要问那么多杜库的问题？难道你没有别的什么需要谈谈的吗？”

 

安纳金的表情没有变化，空洞、凝滞，似乎有人根据他丰富生动的面孔做出了一个面具，然后将它冻住了。不知怎么的，这个想法让欧比旺感到一阵寒意。

 

“不，师父，”安纳金说，稳稳地看向他，感情没有一丝波动。“没有了。”


End file.
